fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akuto
Summary Akuto is a Machine Mutant from the future who works as a member of the Time Patrol. It was unknown what his life was like before his assignment into the Dragon Ball timeline, though it is known he went through very rigorous training. Upon being assigned to find the cause of a dimensional warp in the Dragon World, he found himself training even more with Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and the other Z-Fighters to fight off threats such as Frieza, Vegeta, Cell, Broly, Super 17, and his archnemesis Turles. Note: Akuto's name comes from the Japanese word for rogue, as he is essentially a rogue Machine Mutant, not following any orders and breaking away from other Machine Mutants. Personality Akuto has a very competitive personality, and that is why he's so powerful: no matter how often the Saiyans train and surpass their limits, he does the same exact thing. Akuto is nice to his friends in an awkward way, but he is ruthless to his bitter enemies, often going to extreme measures so he can kill them. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: Akuto Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Gender: Male Age: 38 years old Classification: Machine Mutant, Time Patroller Date of Birth: Age 729 Birthplace: Planet M-2 Weight: 478 lbs. Height: 6'8" Status: Alive Affiliation: Time Patrollers, Z-Fighters Previous Affiliation: None confirmed, though it's guessed the Sigma Force. Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | High 4-C | 4-A | 3-B Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Flight, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Being a robotic creature with barely any organics left to him, free will is part of his programming and not part of his spirit), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (Mastered multiple kinds of guns and is an expert swordsman, outmatching even Future Trunks) Attack Potency: Planet level (Capable of swiftly defeating Raditz) | Large Star level+ (Was able to defeat Imperfect Cell and multiple Cell Jr.s at the same time with little help) | Multi-Solar System level (Fought against Restrained Super Saiyan Broly and won) | Multi-Galaxy level (Killed Super 17) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Raditz) | FTL+ (Comparable to Imperfect Cell | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Restrained Super Saiyan Broly) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Super 17) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: Planet Class | Large Star Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Galaxy level Durability: Planet level (Tanked hits from Raditz with notable ease) | Large Star level+ (Tanked hits and Kamehamehas from Imperfect Cell) | Multi-Solar System level (Can trade blows with Restrained Super Saiyan Broly) | Multi-Galaxy level (Fought on par with Super 17) Stamina: Extremely high due to being robotic Range: Standard melee range. Stellar range with special ki attacks. Standard Equipment: Sword, arm-mounted machine gun, jet boots, jet pack, etc. Intelligence: Extremely high (Quite the amazing tactician and fighter overall, also smart outside of things like fighting due to part of his mind being a computer) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Killer Machine Gun - Akuto's signature attack. He charges a specially powerful ki shot within a machine gun barrel attached to his arm and launches it. *Electric Tail - This attack allows Akuto to electrocute anyone who he can get ahold of. Using it, he can also launch bolts of lightning. *Flamethrower - Just a basic flamethrower used to burn and kill. Key: Area 1 | Area 2 | Area 21 | Area 24 Note: This entire page is based off of Dokkan Battle, though not in it's entirety. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Glitch Trainer MangleMan25's Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Martial Artists Category:Superhuman Species Category:Chi Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Forcefield users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Aliens